The Red Spirits
by Spashes-in-the-dark
Summary: Marine is a young firebender who doesn't want to settle down and live a life of leisure working in family the restaurant. This story takes place about a month before Zuko's banishment, sorry I had to change it...
1. The Windless Flame

**Authors note: This is my very first fanfic, and the first time I've published any of my writing online, please review, I would love to here any suggestions!**

The flames swirled around my hands, I breathed in and out, a breath of fire rolled across my tongue. In one swift movement I kicked a wide arching kick. The blaze dissipating as I leaped into the air creating tow sharp blasts of fire. Perfect, I thought.

I was alone, just as I thought. A breeze found it's way into the empty court yard. I shivered as the wind brushed my exposed skin, rustling the thin fabric draped over the upper part of my stomach. I picked up my cloak and firmly buttoned it at the top. I pulled the thick red fabric around me and began to walk home. I stared at the royal palace as a walked by, the thick walls were carefully guarded by armored fire nation soldiers.

A small walled garden came into view and I smiled, per my daily routine I slipped in through the arched door way in to a lush garden filled with flowering vines, and green bushes. In the center was a cherry tree at the foot of the cherry tree was a pond in which the turtle ducks swam. I smiled walked to the pond, sat down, and pulled out a small roll. I tossed a piece into the pond where a young turtle duck snapped it up and looked at me, more? It seemed to ask.

"Sorry girl," I whispered, I lifted the turtle-duck out of the water, and tied a small red string around her right foot, "There you are Zani, I'll alway's know it's you that you this way" I stood up and ran the rest of the way home. I entered the house, it smelled of noodles.

"Happy Birthday Marine!" said Tasani, my best friend. Miku her turtle-cat made a chattering noise. I'd forgotten it was my birthday, today I turned fourteen. I hugged her. My mother walked in with a small cake, my smile widened.

"Mom! You didn't have to!" I said.

"Yes I did, fourteen! That's when you can start working at the restaurant," mom said excitedly.

"Right, the restaurant..." I said, since the beginning of the war at fourteen the oldest child went to work in the family restaurant.

"Awe, come on Marine, you'll like it!"

"Ok mom, I'm sure I will," I smiled, picked up the knife, and began to cut the cake, I put a piece on all of the plates, only four... One for me, one for Tasani, one for my mother and one for my father. Miku mewed.

"No Miku, you know it's really bad for you," Tasani rest of the day passed in a blur, Tasani and I watched an amazing firebending demonstration from the masters. It was incredible, when they let out a breath of fire it rolled around them intertwining their fingers. But somehow their bending seemed different than mine, it seemed more contained, less wild. But they had been trained, I hadn't.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

That night as I crawled into bed my foot hit a small box, I threw a small jet of flame at the candle by my bed, I opened the box and pulled out a cloak, it was heavy and dark red in the candle light, it brought the edge closer to the candle flame, it was trimmed with yellow. But the edges along the inside were lined with a patchwork of blue, orange, green, and brown. I folded it carefully and lay it along the bottom of the bed, smiling, I snuffed out the candle, lay my head on the pillow and smiled to myself. My parents had never before given me such a beautiful item.

My thoughts began to slow as I drifted off to sleep, ideas of new firebending sets meandered through my brain. Maybe if I tried a jump spinning arching kick with three punches...

I never finished the thought.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

When I woke the next morning I was curled into a tight ball. The cloak was still at the foot of my bed, I clambered out and picked it up. I slid it on, as the weight settled on my shoulders I realized it was perfect. I entered the kitchen to smells of tea, and steaming rolls.

"Oh, well don't you look nice in your cloak," my mother exclaimed.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much," I hugged her.

"Just don't go burn holes in this ones, it's nice than the last one and I don't want you cooking in it! Now go get ready, put on your white shirt! Today is your first day at the restaurant!"

"Right... Ok I'll get that done, but mom, what would happen if the oldest child didn't want to work in the restaurant?"

"Oh, well, see, no one has ever not wanted to work there, so i wouldn't know, though I'd imagine the younger sibling would take their place..." she finished, too bad I don't have any siblings, I thought. I took a warm roll, and scarfed it down. With a sigh I went to get dressed for my first day at my new life. I pulled off my cloak and reluctantly lay it on my bed, out of the chest at the base of my bed I took, a white shirt and baggy black pants. The white shirt clung to my skin, suffocating me, it was hard to move around freely in the uniform. Well Marine, you may as well get used to it, from, now until you die, this is it, I thought angrily.

"Stupid tradition," I muttered. My life dream was to teach firebending to children, to be a master, but all my parents seemed to care about was their precious family restaurant, not about what I wanted to do with my life. I took a deep breath, in and out. I stood facing my bed, so many things running through my mind. I don't want to do this. I can't work there. Why am so upset. What is the world like? I should be ashamed of myself, there are people who would kill for this life. What is the world like? What is it like out side of the capitol? Outside of the fire nation?

One more breath, then I turned and walked into the kitchen.

"Come-on Marine, time for your first day!" my mother exclaimed.  
"Yay..." I siad unenthused.  
"Aw, I'll bet your tired!" she said, "You Tasani were out late last night, what were you doing?"  
"I went and showed the turtle-ducks by the palace, you know how much she loves animals."  
"Marine sweety, I've told you, stop hanging around that garden, that's where the nobles go to relax, they don't want kids haging around there makeing a racket."  
"Mom! We're fine, you guys own a prestigious eating-house that all those nobles like, we aren't loud!"  
"Well I'm glad you finally show some knowleged of the family buisness, come-on, lets go."  
I rolled my eyes and followed her out the door, I began to run, loving the feeling of the ground flying by my feet.  
"Marine!" my mother exclaimed, "Why are you running?"  
"Because I have legs, and I can run, and I like it."  
"Don't use that tone with me young lady!"  
"Why can't I run?"  
"You'll sweat, and then you'll smell, and that is very bad for business."  
"Well boo-hoo, you can't stop me!" I ran faster, arms flung out behind me, fire flowing from my finger tips.  
"Marine, stop that instantly!"  
"Was that the avatar I heard? Nope, can have been, he's been dead a hundred years!" I kept running, I hadn't yet broken a sweat when I slowed in front of The Windswept Flame, our wonderful eating-house, great. About three minutes later, my decidedly angry mother came to a halt in front of me, "What was that all about?" she demanded.  
"I wanted to run so I ran," I replied bluntly.  
"Don't do it again,"  
"Why not?" I asked. My mother glared at me as she pushed open the door. Employs bustled around, putting fresh table clothes on the tables and laying out silver ware. A dark haired boy popped out of the crown he green eyes that were unusual for the fire nation.  
"Hi he said I'm Harris, I'll be showing you around today," he held out his hand, I shook it and my face turned bright red when he smiled, I smiled back.  
"Where will I be working today," I questioned trying not let my voice squeak.  
"Well you'll be a waiter. Don't worry you'll be a natural, you're a non-bender right?" he asked.  
"Actually I'm a fire-bender,"  
"Oh, sorry, I just never heard anyone talk about you being an errr, bender... Sorry."  
"No, I'm used to it, my parents know I'm a bender, but they never seem to acknoledge it, so it makes sense no one knows. Are you a bender?"  
"Naw, I wish, that would be amazing."  
"Enough chat, we have some important people coming for breakfast today," my mother broke in. I glared a her and followed Harris into in the kitchen.  
"Here you go Marine, you'll use this to take note of what people order, we take pride in getting costomers what they want," Harris said handing me a pad of paper and a stick, I looked questiononly at the stick.  
"Umm..."  
"Oh! Burn the end so you can write with it," Harris explained quickly. I close my hand around the end of the stick, smoke rose in a tiny cloud, I removed my hand to reavle a perfectly burnt stick.  
"Wow, that's great," Harris handed me his stick tentativley, I took it, a little flash of warmth burst though my hand where we toched.  
"We're open!" Someone called from the front. i followed harris out of the kitchen, a large, burly man stepped through the door, he asked Harris for a table of two. Following Harris through the restaurant the man asked, "Who is this knew waitress?"  
"I'm Marine," I stated before Harris got a chance to open his mouth.  
"Oh! You must be the Solin's daughter,"  
"That's me,"  
"Could i get you anything to drink to drink Sir?" Harris asked. After the man carefully gave his ansewer, with many specifics and exeption, Harris sent me back to kitchen to fetch it. I brought the drink with out spilling it, the cook filled it to the very top, so full that a single false move would send it to floor.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

It must have been around lunch time, I was carrying a largeglass of water, the crouds were astounding, I had to rush back and forth with the glasses, Harris decided I would get drinks and hewould get food. I was walking as fast as I could, when I stumbled the water spill al down my front, snickers broke out around me as I stood there cover in water. Of course, I thought angrily. I pulled off my apron, people were watching me now.  
"Stupid water," I said louder than I intended to. I shot a blast of fire at the puddle, it evaporated not even leaving a single scorch mark on the floor. I walked away, and spent the rest of the day cleaning the kitchen.

•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I walked home on my own, brooding silently about my less than perfect day at work. A tear slid down my face, I hated it there I realized. That stupid place how could anyone ever stad to work thier entire life like that, serving the rich and being ordered around like a tow year old. I kicked a rock and I screamed. That felt good really, really good. When I got home my mother asked me, "How was your day?"

"No."  
"No what Marine."  
"I dont' want to work in the restaurant."  
"But it's a long running family tradition!"  
"No, I won't do it."  
"But Marine honey, this is perfect for you! You'll always have money, and people to talk to, you'll never have to worry about what you'll have for your next meal! All of the improtant people will know your name!"  
"I know! I know ok! I get that I could have everything! Everything and more, but no one would remember me, I'm just a shadow! I want to see the world, not stay in the capitol of the Fire nation, serving wealthy people!"  
"Oh, Marine I know you'll grow to like it, to love it some day you may meet the Fire lord himself!"  
"I don't want to meet the fire lord! I want to see the world!"  
"You are my daughter and you will do what I tell you to do, hear me!"  
"No, I'm leaving, I'm sorry you are so angry with me, I'll be back, I promise, maybe tomorrow maybe in a month, maybe in three years! Who knows, maybe I'll meet the banished prince and find the avatar!" A long painful silence ensued, I stared my mother in the eyes arms crossed, my hands were just asking my if they could burst into flames, but I waited for my mother to speak, I had to wait for her to speak. And finally after what must have been a three minute standoff, she spoke...


	2. Never, Ever Again

**AN: Well this took longer than expected to write, actually I got distracted... Well it drags a bit but the next chapter will be better written, and more interesting so bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own, avatar the last airbender, unfortunately...**

* * *

"What have your father and I done to deserve this Marine?" my mother asked me sadly, her eyes tearing up.  
"I, I, I guess it isn't you," I stammered I closed my eyes and said, "I know your adopting a baby boy."  
"Marine! how do you know about that?"  
"I saw the papers three days ago when I got home, you'd left them out the table."  
"Marine, we still love you dearly! Just because be want another kid doesn't mean we love less."  
"How do you know? You don't have him yet! You probably just wanted a nice non bender child who would fit in with your crowd! You never acknowledged my firebending! Right, you never thought how much I loved bending. Just as long as I followed some stupid family tradition, who cared if I was happy!"  
"Marine, your blowing things out of proportion now," she tried to explain. I stomped to my room, picked up my old school bag and started rummaging through the chest at the base of my bed. I stuffed three changes of clothes in to the bottom of the bag. Then I pulled the thinnest blanket of my bed and shoved it in as well. I was so angry I didn't even notice when my dad opened the door for five minutes as I packed my bag with trembling fingers. Eventually my father came and put an arm around my shoulder,  
"Marine," he said softly.  
"Don't try to make me think of staying," I sobbed.  
"No, this is something you have to do,"  
"Really?"  
"I never told you but when I was your age I was just as hot tempered as you, I got mad at my dad and I left."  
"Really?"  
"Yes and I only went back home ten years later to tell him I was sorry, and that I was married." I gave a wan smile.  
"So what are you trying to say?"  
"Your going to need this," he told me, holding out a small sac. I took the bag and pulled out its contents, a water skin, a coil of rope, some bandages, some money, and several packets of dried fruit and jerky.  
"Thank you dad, I don't know what to say."  
"Make sure you visit by the end of summer, I want you to see something beautiful." I hugged him. He just smiled and hugged me back.  
"Don't leave until tomorrow, and please don't let you mom know about the bag,"  
"I won't I swear," I said as he got up left. My hands had finally stopped trembling. I took my birthday present and lay it carefully in my bag. Only then the guilt start to crush me, I was abandoning them, their dream was for me to help them keep tradition alive. It was something from before the war, before the Fire-nation lost its honor by attacking the others. It was something to hold on to, but I had just denied them that. For what? Selfish reasons. Why am I such a horrible person I wondered. I let the tears fall and I drifted off to sleep with all of those horrible thoughts running around my head.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I woke in the middle of the night, feeling disgusting, the dried tear tracks only added to my misery. I got up and stretched my stiff muscles. I slid quietly in to the kitchen where I poured myself a cup of water from the pitcher on the table. I stepped out side and doused my face. Wiping the water from my cheeks I realized how silent the streets were this late at night. I sat on the door step, occasionally a ostrich horse man or beggar passed by smiling at me before vanishing into the darkness and the silence returned.

As entered the house I shut the door as quietly as I could. The house was stiflingly hot, I couldn't seem to breathe. I ran to my room not caring how much noise I made and threw the window open sucking in the fresh air. I pulled myself up onto the window sill, and concentrated on slowing my breathing. The weak light of the sliver moon comforted me as I thought more about what I was about to do. The last thing I remember was thinking, I hope I don't roll over.

°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•°•

I woke to people shouting my name. I cracked my eyes open, groaned and rolled over. Some thing poked into my side. The jolt of pain made my sit up, then I realized that I was in the bushes by the side of my house.  
"Marine? Where are you?" My dad called and stuck his head out the window.  
"I'm down here," I replied. Not waiting for his reply I walked around to the front of the house and entered the kitchen. Warm rolls sat on the table. Grinning I took tow thirds of them and slid into my room where I stuffed them into my. I walked over to my father who still sat by window.  
"Dad I'm leaving," I said.  
"I know."  
"I'll miss you a lot,"  
"Me too,"  
"Will mother miss me," I questioned uncertainly.  
"Of course she will," my dad told me. I hugged him hard and went to wash my hair one last time in the bucket of water by my bed. My mop of straight dirty-blond hair was filled with dirt and twigs thanks to my night in the bushes. Once I'd finished I turned to see my father was gone. I could feel the tears coming again, but I wouldn't let them. Not again. Never again. Never ever again.  
"I won't ever cry like that again," I breathed, "Not ever again." I clenched my fist and smiled. I picked up my sack and the bag of rolls. I walked out in to the kitchen. I could practically feel the new bounce in my step.  
"I'm going out mom, love you lots,"  
"Be back by lunch for your shift Marine," mom said not looking at me.  
"Love you Marine," my dad said. With one last glance, I turned and walked down the street. A fresh start, this is going to be great, I thought. I didn't look back, not even once, I knew this way well. I knew I had to tell Tasani, she would never forgive me if left without even telling her. I turned into an ally where I went up to a small house with dingy paint open shudders. I knocked three times fast and twice slow. After about two minutes of waiting, Tasani opened the door.  
"Marine?" Tasani asked confused.  
"I need to talk to you,"  
"Ok, what's up?"  
"I'm leaving,"  
"Marine, are you crazy!?"  
"Probably,"  
"Why? Marine what about your parents?"  
"I told them, and now I'm telling you so you don't kill me when I get back,"  
"Ok," Tasani smiled and gave me a hug, "But you aren't going alone."  
"Oh no!"  
"It'll be just like we talked about as little kids, remember?"  
"I guess so, but I can't take you, you should stay,"  
"You can't do anything to make me not come," Tasani crossed her arms stubbornly and raised her eye brows.  
"No, absolutely not, mabey, no! Fine! Ok! But I'm not going to be back for at least three months,"  
"Ok, fine,"  
"Get ready, quick, I want to be out of the Capitol by sun down," Tasani didn't reply, she just walked into her house, motioning for me to follow. We squeezed past the dinner table and into Tasani small, meticulously kept room. I watched as she gathered some slightly tattered clothes and put them into a well worn sac. She added an old cloak to the bundle. She looked around her once, and seemingly remembering something, she reached under her flattened pillow and pulled out a small sac of coins.  
"Ready," she said, stuffing the coins in her pocket. On the way out she stuck a note I hadn't seen her write on the table, and scooted towards the door.  
Out of Tasani's tiny house I began to wonder why she had just given up everything in the blink of and eye.  
"Why don't you seem worried about your parents?" I questioned.  
"It's one less person feed, they'll be able to afford meat more than once every other month,"  
"Oh, sorry,"  
"It's ok, I'm practically a vegetarian, so I know lots about plants," Tasani offered. We turned and started for the docks.  
"So what kind of boat are we trying to get out of here any Marine?" Tasani asked.  
"Well, we can pay for passage on a ferry, or we get a temporary job on a fishing boat," I replied, I had thought this out carefully.  
"I say we go with the fishing boat, it's not as conspicuous,"  
"Right then, let's go," I threw over my shoulder and headed towards an old sailor standing by the docks with a sing that read: Hiring, deck hands needed. I walked up to him and before I could even open my mouth to speak, the sailor said:  
"Ya, guy lost er something?"  
"No, actually, we were wondering if you would take us to the fire nation colonie Na Baguie,"  
"Us folks on here Gloria, don't take no passengers,"  
"We'll work, but you pay us,"  
"Either of you kids be fire benders?"  
"I am, well not trained exactly but I am a fire bender,"  
"Follow me, we gots ta get you two little squeaks acquainted with Gloria," the sailor said unimpressed. Glancing at Tasani I followed the rough, scraggly haired sailor onto the docks. He led us silently through the maze of fishing boats, coils of rope, and pieces of metal. He stopped, I slammed into him, earning a glare.  
"Here she is, yours truly, the beautiful Gloria!"


End file.
